Just because
by ijustloveyouso
Summary: Summary: Because she loves him to the end of the world and so does he. Because all his life he's been living in misery. Because when she came, everything just lit up. Because she's the only right thing that has ever happened in his life.


**Just Because**

Summary: Because she loves him to the end of the world and so does he. Because all his life he's been living in misery. Because when she came, everything just lit up. Because she's the only right thing that has ever happened in his life.

-_Just Because-_

She was beautiful indeed; everything about her is just wonderful. She got the perfect personality and the perfect looks. Though it's true that she's a bit idiotic and stubborn at times, still she is "the girl".

She's "the girl" that has made the cool and handsome flame caster to bring his guard down and show the emotions beyond his façade. She's the one that he has warmed up to bit by bit, the only lucky girl that have captured his heart.

And with the warmth that the crimson eyed lad is giving off to her, she still doesn't know a single thing about it. Oh. Yes but she does know one thing.

She knows that she's willing to substitute him on those missions just so he wouldn't get hurt or injured**. **But of course, because of his damn pride (or some certain reasons) he would never let that happen. He can't bear to see her do the things he does. (Just imagining her doing those missions gives him fright) And plus, even if he dies its okay as long as she's safe. It's because he promised himself that he will protect her and he plans on fulfilling that promise even if it means he have to give up his own life.

But she still insisted, if she cannot persuade him to let her go on missions instead of him, she will wait all night then, for him to come home safe and unharmed. Because she loves him to the end of the world and so does he. He let her have her way, _as long as she's safe._

_-Just Because-_

He'll never ever let her go because all his life he's been living in misery. But when she came everything changed. Because when she came everything just lit up. She has brought colors to his dull, boring and lonely world. She's the first one to have broken his barricade. That gorgeous smile is the only thing that can make him forget all his worries. And that sweet face of hers is the only thing that he longs for, the one that inspires him to continue on living. And she's the only reason he tries to not get hurt so much on missions.

Her every word strikes him, like what she said back when they were kidnapped.

'_Let's go back together, everyone is waiting for us.'_

And his words strike her back.

'_You know what? You're an idiot and idiots like you always find a way no matter how stupid it may be'_

They are complete opposites yet somehow they're always there for each other, always right there beside one another. (I guess after all, opposites attract) There were many times that they fought but that never gets on their way.

Except one time when one of his stupid fan girl forced him to kiss her. He didn't want it but he gave in. Turns out, the girl has human-pheromone Alice just like Narumi. And she just has to be there and see it. The moment he saw her tantalizing hazel orbs with tears, he immediately snapped, pushed the girl away and run after his beloved.

They reached the Sakura tree and he saw her amazing features under the moonlight. He tried to explain but the more he says anything the more she cries. He couldn't bear to see her cry so he tried to get closer to her but she had already put a barrier around her. _Damn,_ now she has another reason to hate Alices even more. (But she said it was a gift, and he believes her)

But a barrier wasn't enough to bring his determination down. _Stupid fan girl, this is all her fault._ (or maybe it is partly his for not being strong enough to resist.) He tried to tell her the truth but she didn't believe him until she heard the sole reason she must forgive him.

"Natsume, why did you cheat on me? Why?"

"_**I could never do that, I swear."**_

"_I don't want to believe you, jerk! Give me one good reason why I should forgive you"_

"_**Because you are the light here in my darkness, because you are my inspiration, the one reason I keep on living. Because you are the only right thing that has ever happened in my life."**_

And with those words she was taken aback and was in complete shock. She was so touched she can't bear to say a word. In utter amazement, she had let her barrier down. And being the fast thinker he was, he jolted to Mikan and gave her a big hug which was eventually followed by a long, passionate kiss.

Words were exchanged and a disastrous night was turned into the perfect fairytale dream that both of them would never forget.

**-**_Just Because-_

And they were never meant to be, but _just because _they weren't doesn't mean they can never be. Free will is at their hands and they obviously used it wisely.

_**'I love you, Mikan'  
>'Aishiteru, Natsume'<strong>_

This has been Mizuhi Yamamoto.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Unfortunately, this didn't go past 1000 words. HUHUHU

It's okay though as long as people read it


End file.
